Diamond Eyes
by bmthislove
Summary: Oli is 22 years old, and he screams for the biggest metal band in the UK. Kim is 18 years old. and she's a nobody who goes to college in the States. This is the story of two people finding each other in a world of alcohol, jealousy, and lust. some sex


Monday, December 9th

His tour bus pulled out from the night club they just finished playing. Screaming girls ran after it yelling "OLI!! I love you!! Marrrryyy meeeee!"

_Story of my life_... he thought.

"Oi, Oli, you should pick up the blonde. She's a total babe!" said Matt, the drummer, from the back of the bus.

"Eh, I'm not really feelin' well tonight." he replied.

"Are you sick?! You fuck everything!" Matt joked.

"Not tonight. I'm just not up for it..." he chuckled back.

It was the same thing every night.

They played a city, he hit on girls, picked up the hottest one, and slept with her.

Eat. Sleep. Repeat.

It used to be the thing he looked forward to every night, but now he felt a little disgusting.

Everything changed once he got his liquor fix, though.

...

After downing a fifth of vodka with Curtis, the lead guitar player, Oli didn't feel so gross anymore.

"A'right, we need some pussy-NOW!" he shouted.

They got to their hotel, checked in, and went looking for girls.

Lee, the rhythm guitar player, spotted a very busy bar, so they headed over and checked it out.

By the looks of it, they weren't going to have any problems finding girls.

A skinny girl with bright red hair caught Oli's attention.

She was pretty, but not gorgeous or anything-a plain jane. She had on too much eyeliner and a skin-tight dress.

_Good enough_... he thought.

He casually bumped into her. "Oh, sorry love. I didn't see you there." he apoligised.

"That's okay," she answered. "I did see you." She smiled, batted he eyelashes, and tilted her head a little.

_Too easy_..._ she's perfect!_

They went back to his hotel room, fucked, and he never saw her again.

--

She ran around frantically trying to gather all of her things.

On mondays she had three back to back classes, and this morning, she woke up late.

"Why me?" she groaned as she picked up her books from the snow.

She had five minutes to get to chemistry.

_Great._ she thought. _Now I'll have no where to sit._

...

She trudged into her dorm and kicked off her wet boots.

"Why the long face?" Zoe, her roommate, inquired.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just not a very good day." she frowned.

"Tomorrow's going to be awesome though!!" her other roommate, Brie, shouted.

a smile lit up Kim's face. "I know! We get to see BMTH!!" she squealed.

Bring Me the Horizon was her favourite band, and they had tickets to see them the next night.

It was definitely going to be a good day. A carefree night watching an amazing hardcore show was just what she needed to keep her sanity.

All she could think about was watching the most gorgeous boy on Earth.

_I wonder if I'll get to talk to Oliver this time_... she thought.

She had seen BMTH before at the largest music festival of the year-the Vans Warped Tour.

The biggest names in metal played, like The Devil Wears Prada, Every Time I Die, and Norma Jean.

She had met BMTH at the Boston leg of the tour, and talked to Curtis, and Matt. They were super nice to her, but when she asked Oli to sign her shirt, he didn't even look at her. He was too preoccupied taking pictures with fans, which she understood, but it still made her a little upset.

It seemed like now was her chance to finally talk to him-hopefully he would talk back.

She didn't sleep that night.

--

Tuesday, Decemeber 10th

He sat on his tour bus drinking a huge bottle of Fiji water.

He had a terrible hangover.

"So, how was your night Oli? I think we all heard how it went!" laughed MK, the bass player.

"I'd tell you every detail if I remembered, ya prick." Oli laughed as he chucked a spoon at him.

"People in China heard that girl cumming!" Lee added.

"Oooh, Oli! Ride me, Oli! Like a horse!! Oooohh! More, Oli, more! Fuck me harder you pansy boy!" Matt imitated in a high-pitched girl voice.

They all started laughing harder.

"Shut the fuck up! You're just jealous cause I party like a rock star and fuck like a porn star!" he smirked. "That girl must be takin' a horse every night, 'cause there's nothin' wrong with this!" he boasted as he grabbed his crotch.

He was an egotistical asshole, and still, everybody loved and worshipped him.

--

She waited anxiously for her best friend, Matt, to show up.

Her phone rang. "Hello? YEAH! Alright, be right out!"

-click-

"Brie!! We're LEAVING!!" she called.

She grabbed her things, and they headed for the car.

"Are you excited, or what?" Matt asked.

"Like you have to ask! OF COURSE!" she exclaimed. "Ohmygosh. Let's go. Hurry!"

They started driving to Massachusetts.

"So, I'm pretty sure Oli's going to want to marry me. Haha!"

They burst into laughter.

"Why wouldn't he, guys? I mean, I'm definitely a slut, so that gives me points, and I'm like, **thee** hottest girl he's ever going to see, sooo..."

They laughed even harder.

"I keed, I keed. You know I'm a shy, fridged loser."

_If only I __**was**__ what he was looking for_... she sighed.

--

"Check. One! TWO!" he growled into the microphone. "Izat good?" he asked.

"Great, Oli. Curt, shred a lil' bit."

They were doing sound check. Doors opened in less than ten minutes.

"Okay, let's have a bet, eh?" Matt proposed.

"I'm listening..." Oli replied.

"Okay, so, you're going to pick three girls to hang out with, and I'm going to pick up three girls, and then we're all going to get fucked up, and this is how it goes: of course we'll both have sex with one girl, so no money. If we can get a threesome, it's fifty bucks, and a foursome is a hundred. Ya down, mate?"

"Am I! Ha! Easiest hundred bucks I ever made. You're on!"

They shook hands.

"Fuckin' right." Matt snickered.

--

"I can't believe we're first in line!! YAY! Doors are opening!" she smiled.

"You need to calm down." said Brie.

"Negative. This is my favourite band!" she stated.

They handed their tickets to the burly bald man, got their hands stamped, and walked in.

Kim ran to the front.

"They aren't even playing yet!" Matt called after her.

"If we don't get in the front now, then we won't get here later-duh Matt." she giggled as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, soorrryy. My mistake." he laughed.

...

Everyone piled in and the show began.

The opening bands were pretty good, and had crazy mosh pits.

They got punched in the head a few times.

After the last band played, there was a fifteen minute intermission so gear could be switched up.

"That friggen sucked! I have lump on my head-it feels like a tumour!" she chuckled as she rubbed the sore spot. "It's worth it though. BMTH in like, five minutes!!" she gave a little dance.

"You are **such** a loser." said Brie.

--

"A'right. You ready? Look for the hottest, sexiest girls you can find! LET'S GO!" Matt gave Oli an encouraging nudge.

"I was born for this!" he replied.

"They all ran out onto a black stage. They couldn't see the crowd-the crowd couldn't see them.

He grabbed the mic, "Hey all you cunts! You ready to have the best fucking night of your life?!" he screamed.

The audience roared in reply.

"S'what I thought! Ready? HERE WE GO!!" he yelled.

Lights began to flicker, the band started up, and as soon as he put the mic to his lips, he froze.


End file.
